


One hundred and forty-seventh method

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene ep. 5x15</p>
            </blockquote>





	One hundred and forty-seventh method

***  
 _Ви­новен… Ви­новен… Ви­новен…_  
Я слы­шу это в каж­дом сло­ве зак­лю­читель­ной ре­чи об­ви­ните­ля, ви­жу в каж­дом из две­над­ца­ти со­вер­шенно чу­жих мне лю­дей… они не зна­ют ме­ня… и их не ин­те­ресу­ют при­чины мо­его здесь по­яв­ле­ния и пос­ледс­твия их ре­шения. На са­мом де­ле они приш­ли пог­ла­зеть на то, кто из нас луч­ше жон­гли­ру­ет сло­вами, а зак­лю­читель­ная речь – сво­его ро­да по­каза­тель­ные выс­тупле­ния, ко­торые я бла­гопо­луч­но про­валил!   
_Прос­ти ме­ня, Хар­ви, и – спа­сибо… Эту речь дол­жен был про­из­но­сить ты, тог­да у нас не­сом­ненно был бы шанс… Но ты все-та­ки по­верил – в ме­ня…_  
На­вер­ное, по­это­му я и не мо­гу зас­та­вить се­бя сдви­нуть­ся с мес­та, ког­да зал поч­ти опус­тел… и по­это­му хва­та­юсь за то глу­пое де­ло, не за­думы­ва­ясь… В пос­ледние не­дели я во­об­ще ма­ло за­думы­ва­юсь, имея де­ло с тем, за что ос­та­юсь в от­ве­те. Ес­ли бы я толь­ко су­мел се­бя убе­дить, что вер­дикт бу­дет в мою поль­зу… но по ощу­щени­ям по­хоже, ско­рее, на пло­хо сдан­ный эк­за­мен… хо­тя – с ме­ня се­год­ня хва­тит и _удов­летво­ритель­но_. Сог­ла­сен, пред­ло­жить встреч­ную сдел­ку ма­дам Гиббс – боль­ше на­поми­на­ет от­ча­ян­ную по­пыт­ку спас­тись, чем здра­вую идею, но с иде­ями у ме­ня в пос­ледние не­дели то­же не­гус­то. И то, что она не рас­сме­ялась мне в ли­цо – хо­роший знак, на­вер­ное…А мо­жет, я опять все ис­портил… мне не хо­чет­ся ду­мать так, но от дур­ных пред­чувс­твий не из­ба­вишь­ся, прос­то вы­водя их за скоб­ки.  
 _Два ва­ри­ан­та – на вы­бор… Тик-так… И но­вая ссо­ра с Рей­чел, уко­риз­ненные взгля­ды ко­торой я уже не в си­лах иг­но­риро­вать… Ты сам всег­да го­воришь – мно­гова­ри­ан­тность мыш­ле­ния, сто со­рок шесть спо­собов уй­ти из-под ду­ла у вис­ка… а ес­ли пис­то­лет на­веден на тех, кто бли­зок и до­рог? Тог­да вы­ход все­го один – по­жер­тво­вать со­бой…_  
Ес­ли бы не поз­дний ви­зит ма­дам Гиббс, ес­ли бы не на­ша оче­ред­ная ссо­ра с Рейч…   
\- Те­перь ты ре­шил ме­ня по­шан­та­жиро­вать, сно­ва? - я прак­ти­чес­ки на­тыка­юсь на это­го убо­гого – по­мощ­ни­ка Гиббс, что по­делать, ес­ли мы жи­вем от­но­ситель­но поб­ли­зос­ти… или это прос­то я уже так да­леко за­шел. - Уже ска­зал тво­ему дра­гоцен­но­му со-ад­во­кату и те­бе пов­то­рю – мо­жете сдать ме­ня Гиббс, но ни­како­го ан­ну­лиро­вания вам не ви­дать!   
У ме­ня пло­хо и с со­об­ра­жал­кой, тре­бу­ет­ся нес­коль­ко ми­нут, что­бы я вы­шел из сту­пора и то, что ос­та­лось от моз­гов, за­рабо­тало. Ан­ну­лиро­вание су­да… так вот чем ты за­нимал­ся весь день! Джес­си­ка прик­ры­ва­ет и ты­лы, прос­то – на вся­кий слу­чай… При удач­ном ис­хо­де я вы­летаю из фир­мы ав­то­матом и пе­рес­таю иметь к ней хоть ка­кое-то от­но­шение, рав­но как и пе­рес­таю изоб­ра­жать из се­бя Да­мок­лов меч… Эле­ган­тно и изящ­но… на­вер­ное, да­же по­ап­ло­диро­вал бы… жаль – не уда­лось. Серь­ез­но, я не дер­жал бы оби­ду на Джес­си­ку за та­кое ре­шение – вы­бор меж­ду мной и фир­мой оче­виден… меж­ду мной и Хар­ви пред­ска­зу­ем… меж­ду мо­ей жизнью и собс­твен­ной…  
 _И что тог­да ос­та­ет­ся те­бе, Хар­ви… Не хо­чу… но знаю, что прав – сто со­рок седь­мой спо­соб… У нас с то­бой у обо­их – проб­ле­мы с до­вери­ем и пол­ное от­торже­ние про­цес­са ожи­дания. Луч­ше сде­лать что-то, чем прос­то ждать, ког­да гиль­оти­на рух­нет на го­лову… Ко­неч­но, пло­хо-сма­зан­ный ме­ханизм мо­жет и зас­трять… но кто ска­зал, что имен­но на те­бе? Уда­ча – да­ма кап­ризная, да и мы в нее не ве­рим…_  
Дверь от­кры­ва­ет­ся так лег­ко, как буд­то жда­ла имен­но ме­ня… но­ги са­ми вы­носят ме­ня к сто­лу ма­дам Гиббс, та что-то го­ворит, во вся­ком слу­чае – гу­бы ше­велят­ся, но я слы­шу лишь се­бя…  
\- Мне все рав­но… Я хо­чу сдел­ку…  
\- Ка­кую из них?  
  
***  
 _Я – юрист, им и ос­та­нусь_ …  
Ес­ли бы не нуж­но бы­ло дер­жать ли­цо… в осо­бен­ности – пе­ред ним! Но ты сам его на­тас­кал, те­перь и яб­лочки все твои бу­дут… Он плю­ха­ет­ся на со­сед­ний стул, все еще сколь­зя осо­лове­лым взгля­дом по ли­цам при­сяж­ных, а ма­дам уже прис­ту­пила к ис­полне­нию сво­ей соль­ной пар­тии… и, сто­ит за­метить – го­раз­до луч­ше мо­его олу­ха! Здра­вомыс­лие под­ска­зыва­ет, что еще не все сов­сем пе­чаль­но и дос­та­точ­но все­го од­но­го при­сяж­но­го зас­та­вить усом­нить­ся, что­бы… все­го од­но­го!   
_Ког­да она ты­чет в те­бя паль­цем, ты вздра­гива­ешь, и это за­мет­но не­во­ору­жен­ным гла­зом. Ты не­уве­рен в собс­твен­ных сло­вах, как бы ни ста­рал­ся, ты сры­ва­ешь­ся в крик при лю­бом удоб­ном слу­чае… Ка­кого чер­та я пус­тил те­бя за руль!_  
Ан­ну­лиро­вание – идея на мил­ли­он, но про­вер­нуть ее в та­кие ко­рот­кие сро­ки не под си­лу да­же мне… да, я в сос­то­янии приз­нать собс­твен­ную не-все­силь­ность и на­поми­нания Дон­ны здесь со­вер­шенно лиш­ние… она… ее воз­вра­щение… Чес­тно – я зап­ре­тил се­бе ду­мать обо всем этом, по­ка не кон­чится суд… по­тому что мне впол­не хва­та­ет тех ло­каль­ных сра­жений, что ве­ду ежед­невно к той гло­баль­ной бит­ве, в ко­торую втя­нута вся фир­ма. Мы еще сто­им… но на­дол­го ли…   
_А ведь ты об­ма­ныва­ешь сам се­бя, Майк, по­это­му и вы­ходит столь не­убе­дитель­но – не­воз­можно быть нас­то­ящим юрис­том и за­нимать­ся бла­гот­во­ритель­ностью… Ты ли­бо ра­бота­ешь, ли­бо жи­вешь…_  
Ло­вя се­бя на ощу­щении быс­тро сжи­ма­юще­гося коль­ца, ме­чусь вдоль и по­перек по Ман­хэтте­ну, но все без тол­ку – ни­чего не вы­ходит… и не вый­дет, су­дя по все­му. И ес­ли бы не Лу­ис с этой сво­ей оче­ред­ной ис­те­ри­ей… ес­ли бы он так не за­вел ме­ня…  
\- Да приз­най­ся же уже! – он тол­ка­ет ме­ня, вкла­дывая в это всю ско­пив­шу­юся злость от то­го стра­ха, в дур­ма­не ко­торо­го пре­быва­ет, как все мы, пос­ледние не­дели.   
\- В чем?! – в гла­зах тем­не­ет и я уже пе­рес­таю слы­шать то, что го­ворю, - в том, что на­нял мо­шен­ни­ка или в том, что ты ис­поль­зо­вал эту ин­форма­цию для шан­та­жа и по­луче­ния зва­ния имен­но­го пар­тне­ра?!   
Хо­лод­ный ве­тер ос­ту­жа­ет го­лову, воз­вра­щая спо­соб­ность – ду­мать… но я не осоз­наю, ку­да при­шел, до тех пор – по­ка дверь не от­кры­ва­ет она…   
\- Нам на­до по­гово­рить…  
 _Я дол­жен был пой­ти к те­бе, Майк, по­тому что – мы с то­бой оди­нако­вые… Без­дей­ство­вать – прос­то не­воз­можно, мы оба зна­ем, что ви­нов­ны в том, что нам хо­тят ин­кри­мини­ровать… Как и то, что – не мо­жем про­иг­рать… По­тому что нет ни­чего про­тиво­закон­но­го в том, что­бы при­нес­ти улич­но­го щен­ка в дом… да и в том, что не ра­зубеж­да­ешь дру­гих, ког­да они тво­его пи­том­ца рас­хва­лива­ют на все ла­ды – то­же… Кто зна­ет, на нем ведь не на­писа­но, он впол­не мо­жет ока­зать­ся по­родис­тым чем­пи­оном… Но как объ­яс­нить тем, кто тре­бу­ет его ро­дос­ловную, что на ули­це не вы­писы­ва­ют бу­маг? А выш­вырнуть его на­зад – бес­че­ловеч­но и глу­по… Край­ним в ито­ге ос­та­ешь­ся сам…_  
В го­лове шу­мит, сер­дце сту­чит в вис­ках, ще­ки го­рят… не сто­ило сю­да воз­вра­щать­ся… от дур­ных ста­рых при­вычек труд­но от­ка­зывать­ся, тем бо­лее в са­мые тя­желые вре­мена… Сре­ди все­го это­го ого­рода ме­ня осе­ня­ет вдруг прос­тая в сво­ей ба­наль­нос­ти мысль – ма­дам Гиббс дос­та­точ­но на­давить все­го на еще од­ну бо­левую точ­ку и Майк сам ра­дос­тно ля­жет на гиль­оти­ну, рас­стег­нув во­рот­ни­чок для боль­ше­го удобс­тва… Его те­лефон за­нят, а по­том и вов­се от­клю­чен… Жю­ри приш­ло к ка­кому-то ре­шению и у нас – все­го час на то, что­бы ис­пра­вить оче­ред­ные пос­ледс­твия но­вой ка­тас­тро­фы…  
 _Зем­ля, ка­жет­ся, го­рит под но­гами… сер­дце вот-вот выс­ко­чит из гру­ди, дав­но я не бе­гал в кос­тю­ме по ули­цам – мель­ка­ет в го­лове, но вот уже и зда­ние про­кура­туры… вес­ти­бюль… лифт…_  
… _Ты не по­сыла­ешь щен­ка при­бирать за со­бой…_


End file.
